Horse
Horse is the third position on the Cyn Clock. Horses are known for love and treating groundhogs as royalty. The standard font color used by horses is #BBB333. The typing quirk of horses is doubling any r's and adding an n before a word starting with y. For example, the previous sentence would say "The typing quirrk of horrses is doubling any r's and adding an n beforre a worrd starrting with y." as such. Their tags are R followed by their first and last initials. Typing Quirk Horses double any r's in words and and an n before any words starting with y. However, horses do not double a lone letter r nor do they add an n before a lone letter y. Abilities Horses have great jumping ability and speed on the ground, but not very helpful when tipped on their side. Horses are filled with and covered with their element. Water, Ice, Light, Toxic, and Air are filled with their corresponding elements as well as covered in it. In Air's case, this allows the horse to jump higher. Normal has O2 to breathe and CO2 to exhale, while Space doesn't have to breathe. Toxic doesn't die from toxins, for they are immune to their own toxicity. Dark is filled with darkness and has a dark aura. This means shining a flashlight inside of them would act like a hole in their stomach. Light glows and their insides are lit up, so you can clearly see where they are (and even where you are if you were inside them) at all times. Fire is surrounded by fire, but their insides are actually constantly-burning liquid. Mirror has a reflective inside and outside surface. Rock has skin made of minerals, dirt, and other Earth-like materials, but their inside is a literal machine. ∞ has a burning, semi-lit, freezing toxic inside that fuels the horse's machine skeleton. They can jump high and don't have to breathe. Their surface is reflective on the inside. They have an aura of frozen, reflective lava which emits a dim light that makes all nearby light sources go out. Even if you got within the aura, the toxic would poison you on the insides and the frozen lava would melt you and give you hypothermia at the same time. Also, the minerals in the aura would mean you'd have to dig through their skin just to get in the aura. Cyn Name If the first name ends in -o, -rse is added to the end. If the first name ends in -or, -se is added to the end. If the first name ends in -ors, -e is added to the end. If the first name ends in h-, -avorse is added to the end. Otherwise, -orse is added to the end of the first name to get the cyn name. Extra Horse Information * Horses are on the 2 on the Cyn Clock. 2 is also the position for Air. * Transforming from a human to a horse takes up about the same space as transforming from a horse to a human. * Horses watched Groundhog Day and know exactly how to escape time loops. * Horses have very strong calves in more ways than one. * Due to their strong legs, horses are often used like kangaroos for obstacles, kicking the obstacle with their hind legs. * The royal horses that are known are Isabel, Hisbel, and Isbel. They are all part of the Blanzack family. Category:Cyn